Computing networks can be large and complex, consisting of many thousands of hardware and software components. Maintaining and operating a large network can present many challenges. One challenge is keeping track of what computing resources are installed in the computing network. Discovery techniques may be employed to gather data about the computing resources installed or operating within a computing network. The data gathered about the computing resources in the network may be stored in a database with records associated with particular computing resources to model the current state or structure of the computing network.